The Seer Annastasia
by arrabella135
Summary: Muggle born First year Annastasia Hexum is in for a wild ride at Hogwarts as she befriends two twin micheif makers. to make matters worse she keeps having visions she cant understand. what can all this mean and how can she be the one to save him? this will go though fred and georges 1st year all the way past the battle of hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

(AS A DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU CAN RECOGNIZE, JK ROWLING DOES. THE ONLY THING I OWN SO FAR IS ANASTASIA HEXUM AND HER FAMILY)

"I want him alive! I want to kill him myself" a strange man commanded what look like hundreds. They all wore the same odd clothing. long black robes, but they weren't bath robes. in the distance there was a castle. It was beautiful but scary looking as it was on fire and there was explosions happening. It looks like there is going to be a war. It looked dreadful. What was going on? As this man continues with his orders his troops are rallying. They are getting exited. Theses don't look like ordinary soldiers. This man they are calling there lord stops. They pull out long sticks and go towards the castle.

...

I wake up in my bed. safe . I had one of my dreams again. Ive been having them ever since i turned 11 in march. The same people. setting. What happens is always changing. I look at my alarm clock. Its 8:43. At least i got to sleep in on my summer break. I throw on some jeans and a shirt to go down stairs.

" Mooooommmmm im awake!" I yell. I know she hates when i sleep in. She calls it a waste of a day. She is up at 6 am.

" Hello sweet how did you sleep?" She ask kindly.

" Fine. I had some more of those funny dreams. This time it was almost scary." remembering some of the others. They were kind. Some were funny. Some were just as dark and the last.

" I'm sorry dear but i'm glad at least you have proper clothes on. We have a guess in the living room for you."

"For me? Who is it?" It can't be some one I know otherwise my mother would have just sent them up if it was one of my friends.

" Its a women for a very special school. She is here to talk to us about having you go there"

" I though I was supposed to start Esther this year..." I was supposed to go to school with my friends. Why would I want to go to a new school...Why would a women come to tell us about this school that by the sounds of my parents have never even heard of this school.

I walk into the living room and what I see shocks me. The women sitting there has been in my dreams. She is wearing a emerald green robe. I've seen her here before. In my living room. But that was just a dream. Those type of people are supposed to be just dreams. That's why there in my head and i've never seen them before.

I'm stopped. everyone in the room is looking at me.

" Hello i'm Annastaia Hexum"

" Hello Miss Hexum I am Professor Mcgonagall from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I am here to tell you about our school. And how you are a witch" she says very calmly like this is an everyday occurrence. My parents must have been sitting with her for a long time because they don't even look surprised. This still doesn't explain how I have seen her before in a dream. Or let alone be a witch. They don't exit.

"I hate to be rude mam but I cant be a witch. I'm only 11 years old. Wouldn't I have known a long long time ago if I was one."

"No, most muggles go without knowing until they get there letter to Hogwarts."

She hands me an envelope that has were my room is.

I read it.

again.

and again

and again

I keep reading the words. I am I never applied. I never knew.

"I never Applied to Hogwarts" I said.

"We have known since you were born you would be coming here. We keep track of muggle borns" she said looking me in the eyes.

"Muggle borns?" I ask

"Yes people like you who have been born into non magical families. or muggles we call them." She explains.

" Mam I've seen you before. In dreams. I thought you were fake. You turned into a cat"

" Is that so? Well I can turn into a cat as I am an animagus but the fact you knew this is very peculiar. How long have you had visions like this?" She asked more interested in me then before

" Since i turned 11 and there not visions just dreams." so I thought

"And these dreams...have they ever come true before? " She ask no staring intensely

"No, normally I just see people. Things. Last night I saw a castle burning down." I say remember the dream I had.

"A castle?" She ask alarmed

"Yes mam"

" Mr. and Mrs. Hexum I believe Annastasia is what we call an Seer. A person who is able to have visions of the future. When you get to Hogwarts I want you to talk to professor Dumbledore he is the headmaster of our school and he will be able to decide further that I will. Until then you have your letter you have your book list so I will you on September first. " And with that she was gone. With a pop she was gone. It has to be one of my dreams.

" Anna you will be going to this school to learn how to control your powers. It's a boarding school. It's only a few days till September so we should gather your school things. Does it say how on the letter?" My mother ask as calmly as she could.

" I...er...duunnoo...let me see." I read over the letter as see where to go.

" It says I need to get my things from Diagon Alley. But it doesn't say how to get there just to go to a tavern..."

" We will go then in a hour. Go eat breakfast." My mother says as she heads up stairs.

My Parent and i got into the car and headed for London. On my letter it stated i needed to go to a inn called the Leaky Cauldron and speak to a man named tom.

"mom" i look at her, im nervous to go to diagon alley.

"yes dear"

"are you sure about this?"

"sure about what?"

"that i am a wizard"

"of course sweety. odd things have always happend around you. its the only thing that makes sense." she said with a smile. she's always has that smile. you know the one a mom gives when she knows your doing the right thing.

we get to the inn and it looks run down. it small and in a more questionable part of town. we walk in and there is a bunch of people who look like the professor.

"are you tom?" my father ask a scraggly old man.

"yes and you must be in your first year at hogwarts" he said while cleaning a cup

" yes sir'

"through the back miss"

we go into the back and he pulls out a wand and taps the brick in a sequence. and then the most amazing thing i have ever seen happend. the bricks open up and i see the most beautifull street. there was so many people with funny hats and long robes. in the windows of all the shops was just magic. there was potions and books and brooms! witches really ride brooms!there was even an icream shop.

We went and exchanged muggle money in the giant bank at the end of the street. A witch told us we had to after we tried to pay for icecream with pounds. when we got into the bank little odd looking people came up to us and asked us if we were doing a money exchange. we told them yes and mom gave them the money and he gave her back what looked like coins but but the little man who looked like a goblin said it was the equivalent. so we went and got all the books that was on the list. i also got a few more in order to better understand what i was now getting into. we then made our way to a place called madam malkins to get my school robes. it was odd being pricked and prodded by the women but i had to admit they did feel right after she was done fitting me. i then went to get my stationary. they use the traditional way in this world and so i needed parchment and quils and ink. my next stop was the potions shop. i needed some things to make potions with.

i walked into the shop and i see this women. she is larger with red hair along with what seems to be her husband. then i see it. 7 red heads. 6 boys and a little girl..theres a set of twins. they looked my age. at that very moment they both turn and look at me.

"look George we have some one watching us" one said

" Ahhh Fred fresh blood. alway good to include a good muggle" the other says

" are you a first yes?' The first one ask

' I am just starting yes.? Are you what is called a, first year?' I asked it would be nice to meet some people before I went to boarding school.

' yes we are-'they said in unison

'I'm George' the first one who spoke said

' and I'm Fred' second on spoke.

I went to shake there hands like my father had taught me and a bolt electricity went through my body when I shook Fred's hand. At that instant I saw us getting married in a field. We were much older then we are now and we are sounded by red heads. I snap back to the present and I remember the shock of electricity.I knew he must have felt it to because he pulled back really fast and gave me a look. I said my departure and it was nice meeting them and then I ran outta the store to my mother who was outside waiting for me.

We went to the wand shop called Olivanders. we walked in and we smiled like he was expecting us for years.

"hello you must be here to buy your first wand. small thing aintcha so lets see" he said as he started riffling through the boxes and boxes of wands.

"try this one. 13 inches purple heart wood and thunderbird tail feather, have you shown any talent in transfiguration?" the old man asked.

" not that i know of but of course i haven't the slightest idea what transfigurwhatty is."

" well try a wave"

i did as the man said and pointed the wand at a vase that read" point here" and gave a wave. the large pink roses shifted to a hot pink. i couldn't believe it. I did magic!

" that wand seems to fit you well."

all i could do was smile as we left the shop.

After that we went home. I now had a trunk to pack with all my things. I need to see the professor as soon as i got into the school. i didnt know what vision was about. i have never had them during the day before...

~September first~

""WAKE UP ANNASTASIA!" my mother screams fronm the hall. I groggily wake up to see the alarm clock say 9:45..I am going to be LATE! the train to hogwarts leaves at 11 am sharp! if i miss this ill never et there! i rush to the bathroom and put myself together. luckily i had packed my trunk fully last night.

"mornin mum" i say as im rushing into the kitchen to eat breakfast"

"good morning dear. hurry up or were going to be late. we have to go to kings cross to day and if we dont leave soon we will miss your train." my mum says

we rush out the door and make it there with minutes to spare. i load my trunk onto the train and we walk up to platform 9. then we walk to platform 10. confused i check my letter again. platform 9 and 3/4 is where i was supposed to be. i lean against the wall to think and i get a vision of my running into the wall right down the middle. i look at my mother

"we need to run into the wall i think"

she looks at me like I'm mental.

"honey thats the looneyest thing I've ever heard."

"lets try it? please mum i sound crazy but remember I'm magic!" i say exitedly, i grab her hand and she closes her eyes and we make a run at it. running and then falling to a stop when we get on the other side.

"mum open your eyes you've got to see this!" i said as i looked upon the giant red train with black letters saying'Hogwarts Express' on it. i see other kids and there parents all have trolls like men and trunks and owls!"

"bye mum ill see you at Christmas!" i hug and kiss her good bye.i get onto to the train and i find an empty capartment. i sit down and pull out my book. as i start to get to the really good part i hear a knock on the door and watch it slide open. and standing there is those two boys i saw earlier. tim and tom?

"looky here we met you at the potions shop didnt we?" one said to me

"yes i think but i dont remeber your names"i say

" well im george and this here is my twin brother fred. were the weasleys." george says proudly grabing his brother around the neck

" mind if we sit?" he ask me

" no of course not."

on the way to hogwarts the weasey twins tell me so much about the wizarding world. how pictures move and owls are the post office. they tell me that hogwarts is a giant castle and that they come from a whole family of wizards!

"so every one in your whole famiy are wizards?" i ask with a inquisitive look on my face

" so yea everyone. all of our brothers. our sister. our folks and aunts and cousins. not a muggle in the bunch. though some are a bit cookey" fred says to me with out looking into my eyes.

just then three boys walk in all with red hair.

(FOR THE POURPOSE OF THIS STORY BILL IS IN HIS 7TH YEAR AT HOGWATS, CHARLIE IS IN HIS 5TH AND PERCY IS IN HIS 3RD. IN REALITY BILL HAS GRADUATED CHALIE IS A 6TH YEAR ND PERCY IS IN HIS 3RD YEAR.)

"


	2. Chapter 2

( **Ali- Thank you for the review! I actually edited that chapter 3 times! I'm using mac pages and it doesn't work will for editing. I normally don't use husband offered to go though and edit himself this weekend so keep tuned!)**

Then walked in three boys who were a lot older with red hair. They all had red hair and freckles. The oldest was in his robes already. He was tall and had this impish grin. The kind that said i'm a cocky prat but at the same time he had a sense of authority. He was lanky On his robes he had a funny looking badge on it. It was gold with a lion on it. Underneath it said head boy. oh! He must be the head boy! But I wonder why the lion? Was that the school mascot? The next oldest boy had regular clothes on. he was much shorter but broader. He had on his t-shirt a badge on as well that just said prefect also with a lion on it. It must be the school mascot if they both have it. These guys could give me serious trouble if I don't make nice with them early...the youngest was kinda dorky looking. He had wirery hair with glasses. He was also in his robes already and a book in his hand.

"Ahhh there you two are. You were supposed to wait for Percy when you got onto the train so we could find you two" The oldest one said in a deep tone. He must be 17 or 18.

"We decided to sit with our friend instead" Fred says to him casting a warm smile in the boys direction.

" These are our brothers Annastasia" George says looking at me. brothers huh? That must be why they all look alike. I wonder if all of them look like that? They said there was 7 of them.

"Our oldest brother William, but he likes to go by Bill, he is the one with the king of the dorks badge-" George began again

"Let me tell you little brother it is an honor to become head boy. and if you two act out and make fools of yourselfs before your fifth year you wont become prefect let alone head boy" the one named Bill chimed in.

" The one standing next to him is Charles or as he is called Charlie, he is prefect and quidditch captain-" George tries to continue

"What is quidditch?" I ask interrupting George again.

"Its a game that they play on brooms. They fly in the air and try to make goals" the last brother says Unenthusiastically

" And that is Percy, twit beyond ages" George says now looking annoyed

All three of them come in and take a seat. Percy comes in and sits next to George and Fred. Charlie and Bill come sit next to me. bill sits next to me and he brushes his arm against mine. As he does so I see something.

~VISION~

Bill is much older and is in a castle. it looks like the same castle as my dreams. He has his wand out and is fighting another man. this man looks worn. He looks homeless with evil in his eyes.

"Greyback! I am going to kill you, you bastard!"

Then the man attacks and Bill is injured gravely. His face is torn up. But he keeps fighting. He keeps going.

~PRESENT~

They are all looking at me. What happened when I had my vision?

"Annastasia are you ok? do you need water?"" Fred is looking at me panicked. It is not a look that is going unnoticed either.

"I-Im fine. just a bit tired thats all..." I hope they buy that excuse. who is grey back...I need to get to Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore.

When we arrived at the school it was dark. there was a large man standing there hollering.

"First yers, first yers over here. Its a nasty storm out tanight, were gunna head over in boats. This way first yers.

As we walked towards the dock people were bumping in to me. I was shorter then most of the other first years. Being pushed around through the crowd was a bit disorienting . I lost Fred and George . Then I feel a hand catch mine. I look to see who is grabbing me and then I see has gabbed me by the hand to help me move through the crowd.

" Dont let go!" Fred says loudly. gripping tighter.

We reach the boats and I see George and another boy. He is taller then me and had and afro black hair.

" Fred this is Lee Jordan. Were gunna ride together" George says .

"This is Lee's first year to!" George said with enthusiasm.

"George this is everyones who is on this side of the docks first year" Fred reminded him

"fir' years come with me, fir' years! See the boats there? 4 to a boat an two with me! its tradition that yer first veiw of the castle be on the boats on the lake. One holds the lantern on the front. No standin' nor gettin' in the water! get it and lets go!" The giant of a man yelled over everyone. He was greater then any man I've ever seen before. I wonder if the magic world had giants? Seemed possible if they could have wizards?

"lets all four get into this one." Fred said to me still holding my hand from when he was helping me through the crowd. the four of us got into the boat and it started to go on its own. So that must be magic.

"What house you reakon you'd be in? my dad would kill me if i was in slytherin. Doesn't care past that" The boy named lee jordan rambled. What did he mean about house?

" Our whole family are in Gryffindor so were bound to be" George said with authority. must be nice. to know you place in this world.

"How about Annastasia?" lee ask me

"err...i don't know. I didn't know anything abut witches and wizards untill a few days ago." I said sheepishly. Everyone here must be from all magical family. How many muggle borns go here? what if I'm the only one?

"So you must be a muggle born. Nothing wrong with that. My dad was one. He married a muggle to. When he was-"

So im not the only muggle born at the school.

I didn't hear the rest of what lee was saying to me. I was transfixed on what I saw as we came around the corner. This was my dream, the castle in my dream. It was beautiful and large. All I could make out was the silloute and the lights. I was staring at the castle transfixed until i felt someone pushing my solder.

" Come on Annastasia get a move on we haven't got all day" George said pushing forward.

I followed the other first years up this long stair case that twisted and turned. climbing steadily we get to the top and i see the front doors of the castle. beautiful doors with carved symbols all over. Vines covers the mossy stone and there was torches lining the path. Across the the was looked to be a forest. A cool breeze lifted the smell of the nearby forest. This was the smell and start of a new life.

Into the front doors the women who had been at my house a few days ago was standing at the top of steps.

" Welcome to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry. I am Deputy Headmistress Professor Mcgonagal. Beyond these doors we have the sorting ceremony and start of term feat. You will be sorted into you houses and then quickly go sit with them at there table. While you are here your house will be you family. Good behave is rewarded whereas rule breaking-" She said that looking directly at the twins"- will go punished. now follow me inside"

We followed inside to the most amazing place, the sky was inside and the room was enormous. There was a man at the top of the stairs sitting in the middle of the top table. He must be the Headmaster. There was a hat on the stool in the middle of the room. It starts Singing.

 _Many Many Years ago_

 _When i was young and new_

 _There lived the founders_

 _With dreams as pure as snow_

 _Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _Smartest wits_

 _Lets make them wise_

 _Was what she wanted to commit_

 _Godric Gryffindor_

 _Bravest among knights_

 _Wanted to put chilvery in the young_

 _As hard as one might_

 _Salazar Slytherin_

 _Sly and cunning_

 _Wanted only the pure_

 _Let the rest stay out_

 _Helga Huffelpuff_

 _Will take the rest_

 _Be kind to all_

 _That what she meant_

 _No matter where you go_

 _No matter were your settled_

 _Unity in all_

 _Is what the founders wanted_

 _So put me on_

 _And give me a Whirl_

 _Im the Hogwarts Sorting hat_

Professor Mcgonagal started calling names after the hat sang to us.

"Cedric digory" Huffelpuff

I zoned until i heard my name, all i had to do was put on a hat? One that could speak but a hat all the rest. At least it wasn't a test on my magical abilities.

" Annastasia Hexum"

i walked up and put the old hat on.

" I see a seer. yes. very wise and very brave. You would do well in Ravenclaw or gryfindor. but it will be GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed and I smiled. The twins were in that house to. I went and sat down by the only femoral face I saw. Bill.

" Congratulations on making Gryffindor. it is the best house. Brave as a lion." he said proudly.

" Oh is that why your badge is a lion. I thought that was the school crest" i said innocently enough.

" Nope were the lions. Brave and loyal. This is the best house to in. though ravenclaw isn't that bad. There just know it alls. Then you have your huffelpuff there pretty loyal to themselfs. Nothing preticualer special about them. Then there are the Snakes. Your going to want to stay away from them." Bill went on.

The names kept rattling on.

" Angleina Johnson." gryffindor.

"Leon Jordon" Gryffindor

"Alicia Spinnet" Gryffindor

And then the names i have been waiting to hear. My only friends...

" Fredrick Weasley" the hat didn't even touch his head. It just yelled

" GRYFFINDOR!"

"George Weasley" And by some miracle. The same happened to him.

They both came bounding to the seats each taking a seat next to mine.

"we see our little-" George started

" -friend here got into Gryffindor" Fred finished.

He was smiling at me.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to say a few words

" wibble womble hinky punk."

And with that the whole school went nuts. Clapping and shouting Bill leaned into me and whispered

"That man is an absolute genius."

more like absolute wanker.

The the empty plates filled themselves with food. the most delicious good i have ever seen. piles and piles. And when the food was gone and we have all had our share, The professor waved his hand and desert apereaed where the food was. When i didn't think i could keep eating i was a good thing that it was friday so i wouldn't have class till monday. I had some time to meet people and explore in order to find my way toy classes.

As desert was finishing The headmaster stood up and announced:

" for our first years why dont we sing the school song? Pick your tune!" he said and with a wave of his wand the lyrics to the song appeared.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty, Hogwarts_

 _Teach us something please_

 _wheather we be old and bald_

 _or young with scabby knees,_

 _Our head could do with filling_

 _with some interesting stuff_

 _for now there bare and full of air_

 _dead flies and bits of fluff_

 _so teachus things worth knowing_

 _brin back what we've forgot_

 _just do your best, well do the rest_

 _and learn until our braind rot_ "

Every one sang, some finished faster some took longer but mostly everyone ended close to the same time.

"Come on guys this way!" Bill Weasley said for us to leave the table. I assumed he was taking us to our dorm room but i wonder why the boys and girls are all together? shouldn't they have diffrent dorms? As we were maneuvering the castle the stair cases moved the pictures talked and i will be getting lost a lot. I can already tell. We go up some stair we go down some stairs and then everyone started hoping over reticular steps. all in all it was a long walk for an already long night.

"this is the fat lady. this is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. you will need the password, flubber worm ." Bill said " in order to get in. with out the password there will be no entrance. Do not and i repeat do not let anyone in the other houses know were the Gryffindor common room is. and do not give out the password to anyone but a fellow gryffindor. This is your home now. This is were you will study and hang out for the next 7 years at hogwarts. so protect it. Girls are on the right, first years are on the bottom leval. boys are on the left also on the first leval. you will find everything you brought already in the dorm rooms."

as we entered the the common room Bill made his speech. After wards i Headed into where he said Girls were to sleep. i was relieved to know we weren't going to have to sleep in the same dorms and the boys and there was a difference. As i entered into the room i saw 5 four post beds. each one had a trunk at the end and i looked until i found mine. right in the middle of all the girls. so ill be spending the next 7 years sleeping in the same room as these girls. with everything going on i fell into a deep deep sleep.

When i woke up i was alone. Everyone else seemed to have gone down for breakfast. Getting dressed I leave the dorm room to see Fred and George sitting on the couch by the fire.

"good morning boys ready for food?" i asked.

"Oh good your awake we thought we were going to starve if we had to sit here waiting all day for you !" George says jokingly

we head down and breakfast is as amazng as dinner was. while were eating Mcgonagal walks down handing everyone there class schedules to start on monday. She hands me mine:

monday

 _Potions 9am_

 _Herbology 1030am_

 _Lunch 12pm_

 _Herbology 1pm_

 _Charms 230pm_

 _classes end at 4pm_

 _Tuesday_

 _Transfiguration 9am_

 _Transfiguration 1030am_

 _Lunch 12pm_

 _history of Magic 1pm_

 _History of Magic 230pm_

 _Wenesday_

 _Charms 9 am_

 _Deffense Against the dark arts 1030_

 _Lunch 12pm_

 _Potions 1pm_

 _Study Hall 230_

 _Astronomy12 midnight_

 _Thursday_

 _Potions 9 am_

 _Potions 1030am_

 _Lunch 12pm_

 _Transfiguration 1pm_

 _Herbology 230_

 _Friday_

 _Defence Against the dark arts 9 am_

 _Defence against the dart arts 1030_

 _lunch 12pm_

 _Charms 1pm_

 _Charms 230_

Wow 6 classes! thats a work Load! I though magic was supposed to be wand waving and spell casting! This is going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Mummy and Daddy,_

 _How are you? Im fantastic! Hogwarts has been amazing! I am learning so much. I have so many books here in the library put themselves back onto the shelves! And the stair cases move and there are ghost! Real live ghost! Ive really become close to the Weasley twins! Though they get into trouble a lot with there pranks. They blew up a toilet and sent it to there 7year old sister Ginny. All the teachers know who they are. Their older brothers are nice to. Did you know magic can run in families? Bill who is the oldest is head boy. And Charlie is the Quiddich captian. Its a sport here played on brooms. He is also a prefect! And Percy is in his third year. The whole lot of them are what wizards call pure-blooded wizards. Not a spect of non magical blood. Nothing new with my visions. Ive been keeping a journal of them incase I see anything important to tell the Headmaster. He thinks im a true seer. Its like a wizard foutune teller. All I've seen since I got to school is break ups and weather. But i also try not to touch anyone.I cant wait to come home next month for Christmas. I love you!_

 _~Stasia_

Finishing my letter I went to find the owlrey and sent the letter to my parents. Ive been at school now for a little over 2 months and loved every second of it. When I first started here I was scared. I didn't expect to be as good as the pure bloods. I was walking down the stairs from sending my letter and I bumped into some one and looked up.

" Oh i'm sorry escuse me" I said looking up at the 6th year Slytherin.

" Watch it you little mudblood" The 6th year says to me. Ducking down I try to move past him. He shoves me aside and I fall down a few steps, falling against the wall.

"Stupid mudblood" was the last thing I heard.

When I woke up it was in the infirmary. Never being in there I drink in my surroundings. Sitting in the many rows of beds. Some had there curtains put up. I did not.

"Oh dear your awake. You had a broken arm but I fixed it. Your going to have some brusing and I would like to keep you here till dinner. You Have some visitors." Madam Promfery says as she leaves to go visit some of the other patients. Then the door opened and all the Weasleys sans Percy walks into the room and stands next to my bed. The twins looking like they have been crying run over to me.

"Annastasia What happened?" Fred says on my left side.

"You scared the bloody hell out of us." George looking at me from the right.

Bill at the foot of the bed looks down.

" I was taking a letter to mum and saw you on the floor" He said looking worried." Carried you here"

"I was taking a letter to my mum and dad and…There was a person…He was tall…..He called me a Mutfluff? And then I was pushed. And I woke up here. The rest is rather fuzzy." I said looking at all the boys.

"Well its a rather good thing Bill was on his way up. Did you get a look at who pushed you?" Charlie asked

"No I didn't. I just know they were a slytherin and he called me a mutfluff" I said weakly.

"A mudblood. He called you a mud blood" Bill said silently.

"What is that"

Fred and George shuffled there feet gazing at the floor

"It means dirty blood, A derogatory term for someone who is of muggle decent. " Bill said staring me strait into the eyes.

"Oh"

As I said this my eyes start to water. Tears streak down.

"Now Stasia, please don't cry?" Fred ask looking concerned.

"Yea Anna, we don't want to see you cry." George says. I can always tell them apart because Fred calls me Stasia And George calls me Anna. I find it all amusing because together they call me Anastasia.

"Dont worry, Most of the houses don't care." Charlie said.

I simply nodded

I learned a lot the next few months. I learned that not everyone was as accepting of my blood status as the Weasleys. I learned so much about the wizarding world. I also learned that some, didn't like me simply because of who I was born to. Before I knew it was the years had passed and I was going into my third year at Hogwarts.

" Anna dear are you sure the Weasleys are ok with taking you?" My father ask as I was sitting in the living room with my trunk trying to fit in all the supplies.

"Yes daddy. Ive owled them a million times! Mummy even wrote asking. Its only for the week anyways. Then well be back at school." I replied looking at my potions year 2 and year 3 books. I cant decide if i should bring both or just my new one.

"Right then, When will they be here? And if you need anything well send it along with Lucy or Linx."

After my first year my parents bought 2 owls. one so I could send them letters and my friend over the summer. And one so they can send me letters when I am at school, that way they don't have to wait for me to send them a letter.

" Um in an hour I think." I said finally deciding I may not need the 2nd year book.

~An Hour Later~

"Mr. Weasley how lovely! How are you?" My mother says opening the door. Arthur Weasley stood there with Bill and Charlie Grinning like idiots.

"Hello . You know my two eldest? Bill and Charlie? There here helping me get Young Annastasia to the burrow. Got your things together dear?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley." I replied to him. Giving my mum and dad a hug and kiss goodbye and a promise to see them at christmas.

"Were apperating. I finally passed my test!" Charlie said proudly. he is going into the 7th year. He failed his test His test at the beginning of the summer and had to retake it.

"Yea no little old lady injured this time!" Bill replied laughing.

Bill and Charlie grab my things and give a quick *pop* and they were gone.

"Grab my arm dear and hold on tight. Im taking you side along." Mr. Weasley said

"Yes sir" I replied and the next thing I know I feel like I'm being pressed into a small box and stretched out again.

"Welcome to the Burrow Anastasia. Your going to be Bunking in with Ginny. She's 10 now. Ron will be starting this year." He said as we walked up the road.

Seeing the Burrow for the first time it was amazing. It was obviously a small cottage they they kept expanding with there growing family. It was the most amazing building I have ever seen. Crooked and mismatched it was instantly home.

" Stasia Your here!" Fred said Running out. He looked like he had grown a foot. meaning if he has George has. Great now they REALLY tower over me. George runs out and hugs me.

George and Fred in Percy's Room Pouring a potion on his Prefect badge changing it to say "Pig"*

"What did you see staic?" Fred asked concerned. He learned better then anyone when I goes into a vision.

"Did you guys change Percys prefect badge yet?" I asked. I never know if my visions are past or present.

"No we didn't! How did you know! His letter just came this morning. We were just thinking about it when you arrived!" George says amazed.

"Boys, you better not do anything to percy's badge. He earned that." Mr. Weasleys said sternly, then turning to send me a wink for letting him know.

"No fun you ruin all our fun Stasia".

The days were filled with hanging out with the twins and the rest of the weasleys, and eating the AMAZING food that food.

*BANG*

Waking up, what was that? I woke up to a start. Ginny still sleeping soundly in her bed. I run downstairs to be stopped by Fred.

"Shhhhh its ok. We couldn't sleep so we were expirementing." He said grabbing me by the sholders.

"What were you making?"

"Well lets just think purple."

I couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"Freddie! Is George Purple?" I ask between the giggles.

"Eeerrr yea, We cant figure out how to switch him back. was hoping to do it before mum woke up." Fred says the famous weasley blush crawling up.

Fred and George in the end had to have Mr. Weasley sort them out before he went to work that morning. George was purple all over. I had to run to the other room when George started stripping.

The week at the weasleys came and went so fast. Next thing I knew it was the 1st of September and we pilled into the Weasleys Ford Angelia to get us to Kings cross.

"Are you exited Ron?" I ask the youngest brother.

"Errr not Really." He said silently to me. Head down looking away. Poor thing, always in the showdow of his brothers. He must be worried about it.

"I am extatic for this year, I am a prefect! Upholding the law!" Percy starts in.

"Yes percy we know, Law and order, Stick up your ass…whole shinbang." Fred says looking at Ron. Despite what most people thing he really does have a heart of gold.

"Arthur hurry and take Anastasia to her parents. Well meet you on the platform" Mrs. Weasley says to her husband. Mr. weasley goes over and takes me over to my parents who are waiting in front of the wall.

"Annie love did you have a good week?" My mother ask me.

"Yes I did. but it is almost 11 so we should go" I said hurring. I want to get a compartment for the twins lee and I. Running into the wall onto the platform I give my mum a hug goodbye with promises to see her at christmas.

Running onto the train i say my hellos and secure our faveriute Compartment. Sitting down I see something.

Ron is sitting on a cement horse with a boy with black hair and a girl with bushy hair. It looks like they were on a chess bored. The queen stabs the horse and Ron falls to the ground. The girl Screams "RON"!*

"Annastasia you will not believe who we just met! Harry potter! He's real!" George says.

"Does he have black hair? Green eyes?" I Ask panicky.

"erum..yes? Did you meet him to?" Fred ask eyeing me.

"No, I just saw him in a vision. I think I need to talk to dumbledore"

 **~Ok guys! Chapter 3! I have been writing this chapter for a full month so I'm hoping you really like! please please comment! if you don't like something PLEASE tell me so i can try to fix it if it is a major issue! I Have a particular way i want this book to go so it will take a little more time for me to write because I'm wrapping it around existing story line! I am also trying to avoid Lines from the Books. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 1 revised

( I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WRITING THIS STORY AS A FIRST PERSON STORY SO I AM GOING TO REWRITE THE WHOLE THING AND CONTINUE IT AS A 3RD PERSON. AND AT THE CURRENT MOMENT IM UNABLE TO ATTEND WORK FOR A FEW MONTHS I HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO WRITE (= AS A DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU CAN RECOGNIZE, JK ROWLING DOES. THE ONLY THING I OWN SO FAR IS ANASTASIA HEXUM AND HER FAMILY)

"I want him alive! I want to kill him myself" a strange man commanded to what looked like hundreds. They all wore the same odd clothing, long black robes, but they weren't bath robes. In the distance there was a castle. It was beautiful like a fairy tale, but scary, with flames engulfing it and the was explosions happening. It looked like there was a war going on.Dreadful. What was going on? As this man continues with his orders his troops are rallying. They are getting exited. These don't look like ordinary soldiers. This man they are calling there lord stops. They pull out long sticks and go towards the castle.

...

Annastasia woke up with a start in her bed wrapped around her lavender bed sheets. She has had the same dream ever since she turned 11 in June. Looking over to her clock she saw that it was 8:22. At least she got to sleep in a bit this time. Throwing on some clothes she heads down stairs.

" Mooooommmmm Im awake!" she yells down the hall. Her mother hates when Anastasia sleep in. She calls it a waste of a day. She is up at 6 am.

" Hello sweet how did you sleep?" Her mother ask kindly.

" Fine. I had some more of those funny dreams. This time it was almost scary." Annastsia replied remembering some of the others. They were kind. Some were funny. Some were just as dark and the last.

" I'm sorry dear but I'm glad at least you have proper clothes on. We have a guest in the living room for you."

"For me? Who is it?" Anastasia wondered as she followed her mother down the hall.

" Its a women from a very special school. She is here to talk to us about having you go there"

" I though I was supposed to start Esther this year…" Anastasia earlier in the summer had applied and been accepted into esther, the local private school that excelled in academics.

They walk into the living room and what she saw shocked her. The women sitting there has been in her dreams. She is wearing a emerald green robe and a tight bun. Anastasia recognized her immediately from her dreams. In those exact clothes. In this living that was just a dream. Those type of people are supposed to be just dreams. That's why there in her head and she's never seen them before. Her thoughts were swirling around and then she stopped and sat down on the couch.

" Hello i'm Annastaia Hexum"

" Hello Miss Hexum I am Professor Mcgonagall from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and I am here to tell you about our school. And how you are a witch" she says very calmly like this is an everyday occurrence. Anastasia's parents looked at her wondering if there little girl would believe this. It all made sense to them. Strange occurrences have been happening around her ever since she was a small child. She most likely doesn't remember when she was 3 and her mother came in to the kitchen and saw that all the dishware was suspended in mid air. Mrs. Hexum screamed and startled Annastasia and every piece of class fell downed shattered.

"I hate to be rude mam but I cant be a witch. I'm only 11 years old. Wouldn't I have known a long long time ago if I was one."

"No, most muggles go without knowing until they get there letter to Hogwarts."

She hands her an envelope that has were her room is.

She read it.

again.

and again

and again

She kept reading the words on the parchment, she knew she never applied,so how did she get in?

"I never Applied to Hogwarts" She asked.

"We have known since you were born you would be coming here. We keep track of muggle borns" she said looking Anastasia in the eyes. To the proffessor this was a conversation that was to be had at least 20 times a summer.

"Muggle borns?" Annastasia ask politely.

"Yes people like you who have been born into non magical families. or muggles we call them." She explains. there were others like her. That would mean her parents didn't have magical abilities.

" Mam I've seen you before. In dreams. I thought you were fake. You turned into a cat" she asked slowly, she didn't want to enter a new world and be known as a freak.

" Is that so? Well I can turn into a cat as I am an animagus but the fact you knew this is very peculiar. How long have you had visions like this?" She inquired looking at Anastasia like she was studying a very odd piece of art.

" Since i turned 11 and there not visions just dreams." So she thought. She only had them at night. only when her eyes were closed. But they were also the first dreams she ever remembered.

"And these dreams...have they ever come true before? " She ask now staring intensely at the young girl in from of her. 11 years old, no magical background, no magical ancestor, yet, she has visions.

"No, normally I just see people. Things. Last night I saw a castle burning down." Annasasia giving any information the professor needs to explain this thing going on with her.

"A castle?" She the older witch's eyes turned to saucers and her eyebrows rose in surprise, like her own house was on fire.

"Yes mam"

" Mr. and Mrs. Hexum I believe Annastasia is what we call an Seer. A person who is able to have visions of the future. When you get to Hogwarts I want you to talk to professor Dumbledore he is the headmaster of our school and he will be able to decide further that I will. Until then you have your letter you have your book list and as remember, if asked your going to attend Linwood Academy, a prestigious boarding school up north. so I will you on September first…also, Miss Hexum, Please write down any and all of these..dreams. " And with that she was gone. With a pop she was gone. None of them could believe what they had just saw, felt like they were hallucinating.

" Anna you will be going to this school to learn how to control your powers. It's a boarding school. It's only a few days till September so we should gather your school things. Does it say how on the letter?" her mother ask as calmly as she could.

" I...er...duunnoo...let me see." she reads over the letter as see where to go.

" It says I need to get my things from Diagon Alley. But it doesn't say how to get there just to go to a tavern..."

" We will go then in a hour. Go eat breakfast."her mother says coming to term with her daughter was a witch. she would have been attending boarding school. in scottland! Anastasia went to ate and then grabbed her sweater.

The hexum family got into the car and headed for London. On her letter it stated she needed to go to a inn called the Leaky Cauldron and speak to a man named tom.

"mom" Annastasia looked at her,nervous to go to diagon alley.

"yes dear"

"are you sure about this?"

"sure about what?"

"that i am a wizard"

"of course sweety. odd things have always happend around you. its the only thing that makes sense." she said with a smile. she's always has that smile. you know the one a mom gives when she knows your doing the right thing. Her mother would give that smile and make the whole world better.

when they arrived at the leaking cauldron it looked ran down. the area of london was more questionable. there was a women in a raggedy dress like in the ones she's saw in the dream. as they walked in there was people dressed more as in the same manner as the proffessor.

"Are you tom" her father asked the bar keep.

"yes and you must be in your first year at hogwarts" he said while cleaning a cup

" yes sir'

"through the back miss"

the small family walked into the back and tom pulled out a long stick. he tapped the bricks and the most amazing happend. the wall started to move and a alley full of stores and the windows of all the shops was just magic. there was potions and books and brooms! witches really ride brooms!there was even an icream shop.

they went and exchanged muggle money in the giant bank at the end of the street. A witch told them they had to after they tried to pay for icecream with pounds. as they walked into the bank little odd looking people came up to the hexums and asked if they were doing a money exchange. handing over the pounds the goblin like creature handed back coins and explained that it was the equivalent. leaving the bank they walked into a book store and picked out the books on the list. Anastasia added a few more books including Hogwarts: A History, to learn more about the world that she is into the Robe shop to get a uniform she found that all her new clothes would be skirts and long robes that she saw the girls wearing all down the her stationary was a adventure,as a muggle her and her family were used to pen and paper, but here they used a method that was long lost a century or two ago. quill and parchment. walking into the apothecary ( to make real potions!) she spots a women with a gaggle of children. Annastasia has always found big family fascinating as she was the only child her parents had at home. her older bother died when she was 2 and he was women is larger with red hair along with what seems to be her husband. with her is 7 red heads. 6 boys and a little girl..theres a set of looked to be the same age as Annastasia. as she thinks this they turn and look at her.

"look George we have some one watching us" one said

" Ahhh Fred fresh blood. alway good to include a good muggle" the other says

" are you a first yes?' The first one ask

' I am just starting yes.? Are you what is called a, first year?' Anastasia asked shyly it would be nice to meet some people before she went to boarding school.

' yes we are-'they said in unison

'I'm George' the first one who spoke said

' and I'm Fred' second on spoke.

She went and shook each of the boys hands like her father taught her, and the minute her hand touched the one called feeds hand, an electric spark ran through her body and made her jump a little. At that instant she saw thhem as adults getting married in a field, a crooked house in the background and redheads as far as the eye could back to reality she remembers the shock. knowing he must have felt it too he stepped back a little surprised and gave her a look. saying her departure she quickly ran out to her mother who was outside the store waiting for her to come out.

going into ollianders wand shop was an experience like no other. walking in he smiled at them and greeted them like he had been expecting there arrival for years.

"hello you must be here to buy your first wand. small thing aintcha so lets see" he said as he started riffling through the boxes and boxes of wands.

"try this one. 13 inches purple heart wood and thunderbird tail feather, have you shown any talent in transfiguration?" the old man asked.

" not that i know of but of course i haven't the slightest idea what transfigurwhatty is." she replied not sure what she was supposed to do with the stick placed into her hand.

" well try a wave"

she did as the man said and pointed the wand at a vase that read" point here" and gave a wave. the large pink roses shifted to a hot pink. her first act of magic as a known witch!

" that wand seems to fit you well." he said as her parents paid him and they left the shop. Anastasia was smiling the whole way home.

~September first~

""WAKE UP ANNASTASIA!" her mother screams from the hall. groggily wakeing up to see the alarm clock say 9:45..'I am going to be LATE!' she thinks as she runs out of her bed! the train to hogwarts leaves at 11 am sharp! rushing to the bathroom to fully pt herself together she thanked her lucky stars that she packed her truck the night before and didn't have to worry about that now.

"mornin mum" she says sliding into the kitchen to scarf down a quick meal before the train.

"good morning dear. hurry up or were going to be late. we have to go to kings cross to day and if we dont leave soon we will miss your train." her mother says to her.

rushing out the door and making it there with minutes to spare, she loads her trunk onto the train and they walk up to platform 9. then walk to platform 10. confused she checks her letter again. platform 9 and 3/4 is where she was supposed to be. she leans against the wall to think and gets a vision of her running into the wall right down the middle. her father looks at her with concern as she got a glassy look on her face.

"we need to run into the wall i think"

he looks at her like she mental.

"honey thats the looneyest thing I've ever heard."

"lets try it? please daddy i sound crazy but remember I'm magic!" she says exited to not only know how to get to the train but to have another vision to put into the book for professor dumbledore, and one during the day non the less! grabbing their hands she pulls them forward her father having a tight grip on her trolly looking to his wife to make sense of all this.

"mum open your eyes you've got to see this!" she said as she looked upon the giant red train with black letters saying'Hogwarts Express' on it. seeing other kids and there parents all have trollys and trunks and owls!"

"bye mum, daddy, ill see you at Christmas!" she gives them a hug and kiss and runs to get on the train and find an empty compartment. she only had two minutes before the train left the station. finding one she settles herself down and opens her charms book and starts reading. she wanted to get as much knowledge as she could muster. if she was muggle born then there must be wizard born right? she saw a bunch of families in the alley. so they would be ahead of her and she wasn't used to not being on top in all her classes. hearing a knock on the door, it slides open before she could respond and standing there was two boys. they looked familiar. Oh! the ones she met in the potions shop!

"looky here we met you at the potions shop didnt we?" one said to her

"yes i think but i dont remeber your names I'm sorry " she replies after he confirmed why they looked so familiar.

" well im george and this here is my twin brother fred. were the weasleys." george says proudly grabing his brother around the neck

" mind if we sit?" he ask

" no of course not."

on the way to hogwarts the weasey twins tell her so much about the wizarding world. how pictures move and owls are the post office. they tell her that hogwarts is a giant castle and that they come from a whole family of wizards! she was right! there are wizard borns!

"so every one in your whole famiy are wizards? are you called a wizard born? or maybe even a magic born?"asking with a inquisitive look on her face

" so yea everyone. all of our brothers. our sister. our folks and aunts and cousins. not a muggle in the bunch. though some are a bit cookey and what is a wizard born? were whats called pure bloods, though that doesn't really matter" fred says to me with out looking into her eyes.

just then three boys walk in all with red hair.

(FOR THE POURPOSE OF THIS STORY BILL IS IN HIS 7TH YEAR AT HOGWATS, CHARLIE IS IN HIS 5TH AND PERCY IS IN HIS 3RD. IN REALITY BILL HAS GRADUATED CHALIE IS A 6TH YEAR ND PERCY IS IN HIS 3RD YEAR.)(( so I'm going to post the new 3rd person versions while the old 1st person versons are up so y'all can see the diffrence. i think it makes a much better flow and has more detail. this is the unedited version and as soon as my lovely friend who edits most of my writings is available to edit and send this back to me ill repost the edited version.


End file.
